


Public Transportation

by Ajluv



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harmless snippet, I wake you up at your bus stop au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajluv/pseuds/Ajluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day it won't be Dick's way and Lewis's way. It'll be their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Transportation

A hand on his shoulder, jerking him awake. 

He's drooling, cheek creased from the faux leather, hair a mess. Then there, smiling at him from between his sleep crusted lashes is Dick. 

"My stop?" Nixon asks, like he does every Thursday, squinting against the glint of the lamppost light off of Dick's bright hair. It's almost too invigorating to process after the dull blankness of sleep. 

Dick nods and adjusts his warm hand on Lewis' shoulder. An incentive. Lewis is awake now and blinks belligerently at the driver, who is giving him a hurry up bitch face. He stands, collects his bag and shuffles down the wet aisle, still feeling the imprint of long fingers splayed across his back. 

The concave mirror perched above the door shows him Winters, settling back into his seat, reaching mindlessly for his book, fingerless gloves parting over purple digits, fiddling with the pages of some dusty classic, biting his lip, tapping his feet, constantly waiting for the bus to move him forward to wherever he goes after he wakes Lewis up from a post-class nap. Their eyes meet in the mirror and there's a twinkle, a speck of glitter floating through the air across the benches, a silent goodbye gestured with an eyebrow. Lewis likes to analyze this twitch, he hopes it means something special, saying goodbye like that. 

After that he doesn't hinder the driver too much, even with his gawking of Dick in the mirror and gets off quietly, squinting into the dark. Behind him, the bus wheezes and rumbles away, the lights inside illuminating the sole figure in the back. 

One day maybe it won't be Lewis all alone, walking up to his apartment while Dick rolls away into the night. One day maybe it won't be Dick's way and Lewis's way. It'll be their way. He'll stand up, shake off the last dregs of sleep and with no apprehension or anxiety, he will ask-

"Going my way?" 

And Dick, perhaps tired of driving off into the night alone will say a simple  
"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny practice snippet that I wrote for a warm up.


End file.
